Calvary Warsaw
Calvary Warsaw is the Victor of Rose Snow's Birthday Games. 30th Hunger Games Arena: Mall of America Calvary was first Reaped in the 30th Hunger Games. Because of her high private session score and capable appearance, she was scouted by the Careers to join their pack. She wasn't eager about the idea, but joined to avoid provoking them. She stayed with them through the Career pack, though she did not participate in the killing. She snuck away the first night, correctly guessing that the Careers intended to kill her. Despite the seeming hospitality of the indoor Arena, she nearly died of dehydration on the third day after finding that none of the drinking fountains worked. On her last legs, she cleverly smashed a bath toy and drank the water inside. Calvary's next brush with danger occurred in a cosmetics store, where she was attacked by a rat mutt. She kept her head, jumping atop the counter and stabbing it to death with the sickle she'd had since the beginning of the Games. When the Gamemakers called a feast, Calvary was reunited with Emma Wolfe, the girl from One. The two had previously been cordial and both regretted that they hadn't met under better terms. When Emma declined to shoot at Calvary, they formed an alliance that would last until Emma's death at the hands of Tillo Peters, the girl from Eight. Calvary was devastated when she found Emma dying, and she memorialized her friend by covering her with jewelry taken from stores as a symbol of her heritage. In the final four, Calvary ran across Hadley Kinneth, the girl from Six. Neither wanted to fight, but both felt it necessary to not anger the Gamemakers. Though she was wounded, Calvary was able to push Hadley over a third-story railing, killing her. After a day of searching, Calvary and sole opponent Tillo found each other. The fight was evenly matched, and Calvary was thwarted in a killing blow only because the knife was slowed in Tillo's breast tissue before it could reach her heart. Mortally wounded but still fighting, Tillo stabbed her knife through Calvary's skull, sending her into convulsions and killing her in second place. First Resurrection Games Arena: Mayan village As one of the more popular and dynamic Tributes in Games history, and as a second-place winner, Calvary was an obvious choice for the first Resurrection Games. She was disappointed to discover that Emma was not resurrected, but she soldiered on and joined the Jayhawks alliance. She declined to kill anyone in the Bloodbath, instead focusing on supplies and escape. Aside from the loss of allies Natasha Trent and Zach Connouis, the next few days were uneventful for Calvary. In the final ten of the Games, Calvary was attacked by Chantal Ivingin of District One. Despite the other girl's superior training, Calvary was able to fight her until Apollo Wilson picked her up from behind and inadvertedly strangled her. Though she outlived her opponent, Calvary died of blood loss and internal damage. Birthday Games Arena: Birthday party Rose Snow selected Calvary for her birthday present Games because she liked Calvary's sassiness and hoped that the girl would be able to teach her to ride a horse. She also picked Emma Wolfe, because she knew the girls had been friends, and they quickly reestablished their alliance. In the Bloodbath, neither Emma nor Calvary killed anyone. Instead, they focused on gaining control of the Cornucopia to defend against Rapture, who was busy attacking other Tributes. The girls set up their camp and spent the first night organizing and planning. They didn't want Rapture to know where they were, so on the second day, they destroyed the supplies they didn't need and started to move. Calvary was not interested in killing as the Games progressed, though she guiltily tolerated Emma's more proactive attitude. There was conflict when Emma killed Aimee Anderson of District Five, but Calvary knew she was no more innocent than Emma. They remained the masters of the Arena, riding in style on a pair of ponies, until Emma was attacked by a blue-striped tiger mutt. Working together, the girls were able to kill it, but both were seriously wounded, Emma so much that she was no longer the strongest in the Arena. The next day, Emma and Calvary were riding when Rapture tossed a party favor rubber snake at Emma's horse, spooking it and throwing her. As Emma fell, Rapture jumped from the tree and landed on her, impaling her with a makeshift spear. He fled as Calvary raced to Emma's aid. Rapture had no idea what he was dealing with when he angered Calvary. In a rage, she galloped after him, and he couldn't hope to outrun a horse. She skirted him on either side as he struck at her, clipping him with her own weapon until he fell to the ground exhausted. Unwilling to risk a last-ditch attack, Calvary stayed on her horse and charged at him, urging her steed Bob into a hind-legged rear that landed with both hooves on Rapture's head, killing him. Calvary desperately tried to save her friend, but Emma was critically wounded. As she died, she told Calvary how much she'd valued their friendship and that she hoped Calvary would win. A trail of balloons lead Calvary to her last opponent, the massively-built Eleanor Cotton of District Eight. Eleanor knew Calvary was on horseback, and she chose an enclosed space between tents for their final battle. When she saw the battlefield, Calvary hardened her heart and did she only thing she could to lure the girl out: she told Eleanor that she had killed Aimee and had enjoyed it. When she succeeded in angering Eleanor enough to attack, Calvary employed an ancient and barbaric tradition of her people. She goaded Eleanor like a bull, sniping at her with a sword and slowly bleeding her out from a thousand cuts. When Eleanor collapsed, sobbing in pain, Calvary jumped from her horse and swiftly beheaded her, cursing herself for the violence she'd committed. Relationship Dustin Warsaw Calvary's older brother and guardian. The pair have been inseperable since their parents' execution for violating curfew to procure food. For many years, Dustin was the only person Calvary trusted or confided in. She was amused by how much older he looked when she finally won, but they have returned to their old relationship. Calvary is further amused by the fact that she is now the breadwinner. Emma Wolfe Emma and Calvary met during Calvary's first Games. The Career girl had no idea what life in the outer Districts was like, and she found Calvary endlessly educational and intriguing. Both girls learned from the other, and they formed a solid friendship based on acknowledgement of their own limitations, such as their inability to die for each other. Calvary was deeply saddened both times she lost Emma, and she dearly hopes that her friend might possibly win a future Resurrection Games. Rose Snow As the winner of Rose's Games, Calvary is Rose's prize. Rose expects her to play with her and treat her like a real friend, as opposed to all the people who want the president's daughter to like them. Calvary was initially entirely unenthusiastic, but she has grown to like the girl. She sees that she's her father's daughter but is also her own person, and she sympathized with a little girl so lonely she needed a Games to gain a friend. She enjoys playing with Rose and hopes to use her influence to show the girl how much she can do for the impoverished Districts. Personality Calvary has never had an easy life, and her personality reflects this. She is stubborn, clever, resourceful, and rarely optimistic. She expects nothing to be handed to her and initially distrusts new people. She rarely makes friends and fiercely guards the people she allows into her life. Since her unique Games, Calvary has settled into a unique life. As Rose Snow's designated best friend, she is expected to be available in the Capitol. As a District Ten citizen, she is considered a peasant by President Snow and is frigidly welcomed in his home. She therefore spends most years halfway between both worlds, sometimes living in the Victor's Village and sometimes in a cottage on Snow's estate. Talent As a winner of a non-conventional Games, Calvary is not required to have a talent. However, she spends much of her time with Rose riding on horseback, and she knows a number of tricks. Successful Mentorships None thus far Trivia * META NOTE: Calvary's placing in her first Games was affected by the fact that the Victor was decided by reader vote. Her placing in the first Resurrection Games was affected by the fact that her submitter also submitted the Victor of the previous Games.